Naruto: An angel in human form
by maelstromofire
Summary: Naruto dies in the valley of the end, but wakes up thanks to Kyuubi's help. Naruto's life will change drastically as Sasuke comes back willingly and the villagers no longer hate him. And what's this about being Kami's angel on earth? rating my change.
1. Chapter 1

I've come to a realization, that my stories were crap. I've pretty much scrapped all ideas for them, committed them to the trash bin, incinerated the files, and blown up the disks they were copied to with M-80's, that is how bad they sucked. I can't think of ideas for either of them, no matter how hard I try and I'm pretty much a fountain of ideas.

I am working on an actual story so updates on this one will be sporadic, maybe once every if I get around to it, maybe more if I have some free time.

this disclaimer will go for the entire chapter. I DON'T OWN NARUTO! (now matter how much I wish I did.)

chapter 1: born anew.

* * *

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's dead body, the rain that poured down washing away the blood that poured from Naruto's chest. "It didn't have to be like this." Sasuke muttered. "I didn't want to kill you. But I need the mangekyo sharingan if I want to beat Itachi, I'm sorry Naruto, it was what I had to do."

Sasuke sat on the wet ground, not even caring about the water that cascaded over his shoulders. Nothing had gone right. He had decided to go with the Sound Four so that they would take him to Orochimaru. From there he would have Orochimaru teach him all that he knoew, and when that was done, he would defeat the snake and come back to Konoha, not only as a hero, but with enough power to defeat his brother.

But then they had come after him. All of them. Naruto, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and even the lazy genius Shikamaru. Each of the ninja's had left to fight the ninja that Naruto had brought with him. And he could tell from their chakra signatures, that all the ninja he had brought with im was dead. And also, that Naruto's team had suffered heavy injuries and most of them were at death's door.

"Things weren't supposed to be like this!" He shouted towards the sky. He walked over to the river beside him, staring at his reflection in the water. His eyes widened and he let out a scream of anguish. He hadn't achieved mangekyo sharingan. He had killed his only friend, the only person who ever constantly challenged him, made him want to become stronger, he had killed him for no reason!

Sasuke spun, slamming his fist into the rock wall with enough strength to cause a small avalanche of rocks to fall on his head. Sasuke knocked a rock away with his arm and it fell inot the river with a loud splash. "This should have never happened." he muttered.

* * *

(mindscape)

Kyuubi frantically pumped asmuch healing chakra into his host;'s body as he could without killing him. **"now is not the time to give up kit!" **The pipes in the sewer were almost bursting with the amount of chakra that coursed through them. The metal began to bulge with screeching noises but still the Kyuubi pushed more chakra into them.

**"Damn it kit, you have to live, what about never giving up, what about that promise you made to the Haruno girl. How are you going to do that if you're dead?"**

A tear appeared in the pipes and chakra began to leak from it, but the fox just pushed more through the coils, he was going to bring Naruto back to life even if it killed the boy! He blinked. **"Whaaaat? That was the stupidest thought I've ever had."** The pipes burst completely and chakra poured outwards in all directions, but Kyuubi restrained it, lacing the boy's normal chakra with his own to gain some control over it.

He forced the chakra to take the shape of the broken pipes before solidifying, and this time the pipes didn't break. The room that Kyuubi was in had been growing steadily darkening with each passing second, indicating that his container was growing closer to death. As the years had passed, Kyuubi had seen everything through Naruto's eyes but had been powerless to stop it. All he could do was watch as the boy was beaten within an inch of his life on a daily basis.

He had shared the times the boy had been happy, and had gradually felt himself becoming proud of him when he mastered a particularly difficult technique or defeated a strong enemy. But this one, all the power he could give Naruto was not enough to defeat that accursed sharingan, and now the boy once dying once again from his inability to do anything.

The darkness begin to back away, being replaced by glimmers of light. The light shined brightly, destroying the shadows that still clung to the boy's mind. He had done it, he had saved the boy's life. Over the years he had become attached to the boy, seeing him as his own son because the Naruto had no biological parents, a fact that he was directly responsible for. This bond had strengthened over the years until he hadn't wanted the boy to die, not because it would kill him, but because he actually cared for the boy's health.

**"I've done all I can do kit, the rest is up to you, get up, ring Death's doorbell, and when he answers it, deck the bastard right in the face!" **He slumped to the ground, exhausted from the physical and mental exertion of the day's activities.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as red chakra began to pour from his friend's body. He rushed over to Naruto's side, feeling for a pulse. It was there, weak, but growing stronger with every heartbeat. The red chakra eveloped the boy in a cocoon but passed directly over Sasuke's hand. The avenger winced, thinking that the chakra would harm him as it did when the fought, but instead it felt warm and pleasant, like a nice fire.

As more of the chakra wrapped around Naruto's body he felt the pulse begin to beat steadily and evenly until it was at a normal rate. Sasuke sighed in relief and leaned back, sitting on the stone ground. Underneath the cocoon Naruto's eyes snapped open, revealing blood read irises. He swung as hand at the chakra and it fell away like a spider's web. The red slowly faded from his eyes until they were their normal cerulean blue.

Looking around he saw that he was still in the Valley of the End and sitting next to him was, Sasuke? He growled and reached for a kunai, only to see his pouch was a few feet away from him. He tried to grab it but hissed in pain as his muscles protested the actions. He laid on the ground, casting wary glances at the raven haired warrior as he knew he was in know position to defend himself should Sasuke attack.

Sasuke raised him hands in surrender as he saw Naruto glare at him. "Why are you still here teme?" The blond growled. Sasuke sighed. "I had to make sure you weren't dead." This suprised Naruto and his eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean by that, don't you need to kill your closest friend to achieve the final level of sharingan, isn't that what you want, so you can kill you brother?"

Sasuke shook his head sadly before explaining his plan to Naruto. During the explanation Naruto had propped himself against the rock wall as he waited for his strength to return to his tired muscles. He sighed as Sasuke finished his story. "So that's what this all was. Sasuke, why didn't you tell us, we could have helped you." Sasuke looked away, a guilty look in his eyes. "I couldn't tell you, you would have tried to stop me, I needed Orochimaru's power, and I knew that you would stop me if you knew."

Naruto dragged a hand down his face. "Sasuke, you wouldn't have gotten any stronger if Orochimaru had given you power, you wouldn't be any stronger. Do you know why? Because try strength is earned through hard work and dedication and taking someone else power is just a fake shortcut, you'll know more but you won't be any stronger than you were before because you didn't work to achieve it.

The sharingan is a losers way out, it's for those who believe that they are above training and therefore never have to work for anything. Those who wield it take pride in the fact that they can steal the jutsu and techniques that their friends and allies have spent months or even years learning and perfecting. Even Itachi knew this."

He saw Sasuke begin to bristle at the name of his brother and held up a hand to be allowed to finish. "Judging by how far away Kakashi-sensei's chakra signature is, we still have some time before he arrives so I want to explain this to you. Itachi was incredibly strong not because he could use the sharingan at such a young age, but because he could use it and ignored its power. Itachi chose to train through hard work and dedication, mastering jutsu's he had seen with his true eyes, working for sometimes a week without sleeping until he had mastered the technique."

Sasuke was amazed, how could Naruto know so many things about his brother that he himself didn't even know? "Do you see now Sasuke, you're weak because you rely on borrowed power, the power of your sharingan, the power of the curse mark, I could have beaten you without my other chakra and you knew it, so you used both of those in a desperate attempt to beat me. And you did beat me, but it was a hollow victory wasn't it? To know that you only defeated the one who had pushed you to face your limits and beyond with stolen power."

Once again Sasuke nod, when did Naruto learn to read people like this?

"It isn't reading people Sasuke, I know you, ever since Wave, when you protected me, I trained myself harder than ever before because I actually thought that you had died protecting me, and I never wanted to be so weak that someone else would have to die to protect me. And so I trained, I trained so hard that I eventually caught up to you enough to be treated like an equal and not just a nuisance. But then you spit on that training when you accepted the hebi-teme's curse seal, and your power grew so much that I didn't think that I'd ever catch up to you again.

After that I began training myself again, so that I could catch up to you, even though you were still so far ahead of me. I had to, I felt like an equal around you during the Chuunin exams, and I felt good to have you aknowledge me as an equal. When you said that you wanted to fight me during the exams, it made me so happy. And I wondered if maybe that was what having a brother felt like."

Sasuke hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry Naruto, I saw how hard you trained, and even though I was ahead of you I still felt so weak because your power was growing so much as you tried to catch up, and it just felt like I was standing still compared to how fast you were growing."

Naruto had regained enough strength to stand and did so, leaning heavily against the rock wall. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, looking towards the treeline. Kakashi burst through it, Pakkun following close behind. "Naruto, Sasuke!" he shouted. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, waving tiredly. Sasuke started to wave as well but instead looked at the ground in shame.

"Sasuke, it's alright." Naruto said, putting a hand on his teammates shoulder. "We can head back to Konoha and the council will accept you back with open arms. I know they will. And after they do that you can become truly strong." Sasuke nodded, walking towards Kakashi. Naruto began to do the same but felt his legs give out, falling to the ground. "Ouch." he mumbled through a mouthful of dirt.

Sasuke laughed lightly and Naruto immediately sat up. He'd never heard Sasuke laugh before, he doubted many others had either. The black haired boy walked over to Naruto, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. "Ouch." Naruto said again. "Sasuke put Naruto down."Kakashi said, pulling a solider pill from the man purse at his hip. (yes I know it's a kunai pouch but I bet you ten bucks Kakashi thinks it's a man purse.)

He popped the pill into Naruto mouth and the boy quickly stood up, feeling his strength returning. He nodded that he was ready and the trio raced through the woods to Konoha, often coming in contact with medic nin carrying the damaged rookies to the hospital. As they reached the gates of Konoha a large amount of shinobi gathered, cheering the returning Uchiha. Sakura ran out of the crown, standing in front of Sasuke, tears brimming in her eyes. "You came back." she said happily. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah."

Kakashi headed of to the hospital to check on the conditions of the other gennin while his team stood at the gat.

Several villagers began to cheer as they saw the returning Uchiha but the cheering was replaced with malicious grins when they saw the weakened state the 'demon brat' was in. The ninja pulled kunai from their holsters, handing some out to those that didn't any. They began coming closer to Naruto and the boy's eyes widened, he felt a lot better but there was no way he would be able to defend himself against this many shinobi, most of them being above chunin rank at least.

The kunai whistled through the air but were quickly deflected by Sasuke who now stood in front of the blond, kunai in hand and sharingan blazing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said in a cold voice. "The Uchiha's been brainwashed by the demon!" a villager yelled. A random shinobi shook his head. "No, the sharingan at its three pronged state has the ability to suppress demonic chakra, making him unable to be brainwashed if the boy is a demon."

"So the Uchiha truly is this boy's friend? But an Uchiha would never befriend a demon!" A different shinobi shook his head. "Then maybe, this boy truly isn't a demon." With the knowledge that the demon was actually a normal human, and also that the last Uchiha had befriended him, many fell to the streets, bowing to those before them. Others wept openly, begging forgiveness from the boy that they had so unjustly punished for sins that he had never committed.

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the path that the crowd had formed, Sakura following behind them. Naruto stared in amazement at those who would bow to him, begging for forgiveness. He knelt before on man, tilting the man's chin so that he had to look Naruto in the eyes. "You are forgiven for your sins, I understand the reasons you did such things and bear no grudge against your for your actions."

The man wept even harder at the compassion of the boy who would forgive him even after the horrible things that he had done. Naruto stood and turned to Sasuke. "Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

And that's that, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long but I promise you that the next one will be twice as long.

stay tuned for the next chapter of Naruto: An angel in human form

Read and review everybody, the more you review the faster I update. I really would like to know your honest opinion on the chapter so please include what you liked, didn't like, or found confusing and I'll try to answer as best i can without revealing to much, but then again I'm just playing this by ear.


	2. Chapter 2

And here's chapter 2 guys. Thanks for all of you who reviewed, a writer's best resource is those that critique his work.

chapter 2: Divine weapons

Prepare for a shock in this chapter.

* * *

Naruto laid on the bed in his apartment. He paid for this thing easily with all the missions he got now and had now problems with money anymore. '_Best of all, after what Sasuke did today, I doubt anyone will try to burn down my apartment again.' _He chuckled lightly to himself. "I like having friends." he said quietly, before rolling over and going burying his face into the pillows. He slowly drifted of to sleep, losing himself to the exhaustion that overwhelmed his body.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a grassy field, staring up at an almost cloudless sky. exotic flowers dotted the field every few feet, each of them giving of a sweet scent that made Naruto feel comfortable and safe, like being wrapped in your mother's embrace after something bad had happened. Of course, Naruto didn't know what that felt like but this, he could imagine it being just like this.

He stood, brushing the grass from his clothes. He looked down and his eyes widened. Instead of his normal shadow there was Kyuubi, its tails waving wildly. "Strange isn't it?" He spun, hearing a light voice. Behind him stood a girl of maybe 17 years old, dressed in a white silk kimono, sakura petals inlaid into it as though they were falling. She had long black hair and brown eyes, along with a kind smile on her face.

"Haku?" Naruto asked. He had not forgotten the girl from Wave, she had helped him realize his true power and he had been deeply saddened when she died, even though he had only known her for a few days. The girl looked down at herself before laughing lightly.

"No, I'm sorry. I do look quite a bit like her though don't I?" Naruto nodded but stopped. "You know Haku?" The girl nodded. "Oh yes, she's such a good girl, makes everybody laugh, I had to pull some strings to get Zabuza up there with her but she's very happy now." Naruto's eyes widened as he pieced together what she was saying. He bowed at her feet. "Kami-sama, it's an honor to meet you."

Kami laughed, kneeling down to Naruto's level and tilting his head to make him look her in the eye, much as Naruto had done to the villager that had asked for forgiveness. She took his hand, pulling him up lightly so that he stood before her. "Naruto-kun, there's no need to be so formal, besides, since when did you respect authority figures?" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Kami looked down at Naruto's shadow. "Isn't it funny how you spend your entire life trying to convince people that you are what they think you to be, only to find that it's tied so closely to your being." Naruto sighed, lowering his head. "It's true." he said. "But this just proves that I am me, because even though it is tied so closely from me, it is still separate from me as well."

She nodded. "I'm glad that your spirit hasn't broken by the taunts of the villagers." Naruto puffed out his chest. "I wouldn't be Naruto if I let a few words get to me." She smiled sadly, seeing the pain in his eyes through his posturing. "But they still hurt don't they?" I wasn't a question even though she phrased it as one, it was a statement. All the air escaped from Naruto's lungs and his shoulders slumped slightly.

With all his bravado and fake courage gone he looked for all the world like the sad child he had used to be. Kami once again tilted his chin so he looked her in the eyes. "Naruto, I came here because I wanted to talk to you." she said softly. Naruto took a seat on the ground, kami sitting across from him. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

The brown haired goddess sighed. "You Naruto, in the Valley of the End, you died." Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean, I'm still hear aren't I?" she nodded. "It's not like that though. There have been cases of human's that were near death and had a vision of themselves on the way to Heaven, but you weren't like that. You stepped completely into my domain, and the moment you did you became an angel under my command. Kyuubi brought you back to life after you had passed the threshold so you are now my angel on earth."

Naruto groaned slightly and held his head, this was becoming too much for him to handle. "So what do I do as your angel on Earth?" he asked. "You must complete the missions I give you, most of which will be cleansing the souls that are too stained with evil to enter my domain, but are also to dark for even Hell to accept." Naruto nodded. "So do I get a weapon to dispatch these souls with, like a massive warhammer?" (obvious reference to Bring the Hammer down by PudgyPudge, check it out, it's amazing!)

Kami chuckled lightly, her brown orbs sparkling slightly with happiness. "No Naruto, you do not get a hammer, but you will get a divine weapon that your will use to purge the souls of evil so that they may reside with me." She waved a hand and orbs of light began to condense in the center of the field. The light shrunk Kyuubi's shadow and Naruto grunted as he felt a pain in his chest.

"The closer you get to your redemption the weaker the Kyuubi will become, he has changed and wishes to redeem himself for his past sins. The stronger you become, the weaker he will get, until you have only your own power to rely on to protect those important to you."

He walked towards the light, plunging his hand into the orb. He was startled when his hand touched something solid but he gripped it, drawing it from the light. His hand emerged holding a large zanbatou. It was five feet long with a blade a foot wide. The blade was four feet long and pure white. The handle made up the rest of the length of the weapon and was wrapped in black leather. In the center of the blade was a yin yang symbol. The white almost completely took over the circle instead of the normal half black, half white.

"This sword is my gift to you, use it as you will." With that she began to fade away, and with her the field went too. As the field disappeared Naruto found himself falling into shadow. A snake went past him, as did a dragon. He fell until he saw the Kyuubi standing below him, mouth open in a mighty roar.

Naruto bolted upright,sweat covering his forehead. He sighed in relief. "What an odd dream." He rolled over to go back to sleep, only to see the white zanbatou leaning against the wall. He slipped into sleep as he glimpsed it, the only thought going through his head was. _'It wasn't a dream.'_

Naruto awoke the next more feeling better and more rested than he had in a long time. He sat up, swinging his feet over the bed. He stared at the sword that leaned against the wall. "Why would she choose me?" he wondered aloud. He stood and walked over to his closet, grimacing as he saw the only clothes he had were his orange jumpsuits. He sighed. "I really need to get some new clothes.

He decide not to wear the jacket, instead opting for just his black T-shirt. He wore the shodaime hokage's necklace proudly over top of the shirt, admiring how it reflected the light that streamed through the window. He was about to leave but glimpsed his sword at the edge of the room. He shrugged and walked over to it. Naruto gripped the handle, pulling it up from the floor.

He had expected it too be heavy but to his surprise it was as light as a feather. He placed it on his back, channeling chakra to make it stick there. The jinchuuriki grinned, this would be a good chakra exercise if nothing else. He strode out his door and towards the Konoha hospital, ignoring the odd looks he got because of the large blade on his back. Few ninja in the leaf used swords and those who did used katanas. Others gazed in amazement that he was able to carry such a large weapon so easily.

Naruto enjoyed the looks of awe and amazment, and even confusion. For they were so infinitely preferable to the glares that he had received his entire life. He pushed open the doors to the hospital and walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, what rooms are the genin that were admitted here yesterday staying in. The women looked down the list, frowning as she came to the names. "They're D202 through D206, but I'm afraid that Hyuuga Neji, and Akimichi Chouji's rooms are both off limits as they has sustained serious injuries and visitors are not to be admitted."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you very much." He turned and walked down the D wing of the hospital. The first room he came to was Kiba's. He raised his hand to knock but stopped. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "KIBA, YOU AWAKE?" he yelled. "I am now jackass!" came kiba's shout from the room. Naruto chuckled slightly, pulling open the door to the dog boy's room. Kiba laid in bed, flicking through TV channels.

He wasn't incredibly beaten up but he had suffered a few broken bones from his fight with the Sound ninja. Kiba turned of the TV, looking at Naruto from his hospital cot. Kiba stared. Naruto stared back. After a few seconds was this response.

"What the hell man?" he shouted. "You the one who got the most beat out of all of us. You fought that bone guy Kimmimaro and Sasuke and yet you're not hurt at all. And then you come in here wearing this freaking huge sword that I've never seen you with. So I'll ask again, what the hell man?"

Naruto laughed. "What can I say, I'm just that awesome." Kiba groaned, looking away. "So how are you Kiba?" Kiba shrugged. "I'm not really that bad off compared to Neji and Chouji, but the doctors say I have a few broken bones so I'm going to be in here for about a week." Naruto nodded, walking over to the boy.

"How are Neji and Chouji?" he asked quietly. Kiba sighed. "Chouji got some major medical problems from taking all those pills. He has almost no chakra remaining from fighting that Jirobu guy so it's becoming really hard to heal him because his body can't fight back like it normally would. Last I heard though Skikaku, Shikamaru's dad, loaned Hokage-sama the Nara clan medical book, chances are it has the cure to the red pill in there."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good, I thought he might not make it." He looked up at the clock. "Kiba, sorry man but I gotta go visit Shika and Lee." Kiba nodded, rolling over and turning the TV back on. As Naruto pulled the door open Kiba said. "Shika got discharged yesterday, all he had was a broken finger." Naruto chuckled. "Lazy bum, he beat his opponent and all he got was a broken finger."

Kiba shook his head. "No, truth is, he wouldn't have made it if that girl from Suna hadn't saved him. From what I hear he was almost completely out of chakra." Naruto stopped listening at Suna. "They're here? Gaara and the others?" Kiba nodded from his bed. "Yeah, it turns out Hokage-sama set them up as a contingency plan for if we couldn't get the job done or were faltering." But Naruto had already left.

Kiba sighed, flopping down onto his pillow. "Troublesome blond."

Naruto sped through the streets, looking for the Sand siblings. He ran up a lightpole with no effort, automatically channeling the chakra to his feet. He looked around, eventually spotting a red headed boy with a large gourd on his back. He leapt off the lightpole, flying through the air. "Gaara!" he yelled. Gaara turned turned, his eyes going wide. He quickly brought up a sand shield but Naruto burst right through it, tackling him to the ground.

"Get off." Gaara growled. "Fine." Naruto got off, helping his friend to his feet. "It's good to see you again Gaara." The red haired boy nodded. "It's good to see you too Naruto, now why did you tackle me?" Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." Gaara sweatdropped.

"I hate you." he said. Naruto laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "No you don't." Naruto walked off, intent on getting new clothes. As Naruto walked away Gaara noticed the large sword on his back. But the blond haired jinchuuriki was already gone, lost in the massive crowds of Konoha.

Naruto wandered aimlessly through the streets, searching for a clothes shop. He had no idea where to go since he had never been clothes shopping before, most of the stores didn't let him in. He spotted a small building through a throng of people and walked towards it. As he stopped in front of the store he could see that it read Higurashi weapons and clothing store. It was a small building and he could tell that it probably didn't get many customers.

He'd have to help them with that. He pushed open the doors, walking into the store. The inside of the shop was very clean and he respected that, what really go his attention was the layout. In the center of it there were shelves of clothing like flak jackets and sandals. In another area were blank scrolls usable for whatever you wanted them to be. But the walls, the walls were covered with every kind of weapon he could think of, from bo staffs to nanjato. There was no doubt about it, this was a store for ninja.

A girl wearing a Chinese style shirt walked out from behind the counter. She had brown eyes and hair, the hair being tied into buns on either side of her head, most likely so they didn't get in her way when she fought. She was a true kunoichi, someone who actually worked hard at being a female ninja, instead of sitting back and letting their teammates protect them.

Something clicked in his head and he remembered who he was looking at. "Tenten, you have a weapons shop?" he asked. She smiled as she saw him. "Well if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto, the Genin that beat the Hyuuga prodigy and brought back Uchiha Sasuke. No, this isn't actually my shop, I work here with my dad, he needs all the help he can get. But enough about that, what do you-"

She stopped as she saw the sword on Naruto's back. "What is that?" she asked, breathless. "Hmm? Oh this." he said, pulling the Zanbatou from he back with ease. Tenten examined it, her breath hitching in her chest. "It's beautiful, where did you get it, did you have it specially forged or is it some arcane sword?" She asked all her questions in one breath, leaving her panting when she was done.

"Slow down Tenten, this sword was given to me by a friend who's been with me my entire life, even when I thought she wasn't." Tenten nodded, barely restraining herself. "Can I hold it?" she asked. "Alright." he set the sword in front of him and Tenten tried to pick it up. Tried being the operative word. No matter how much she strained or pulled, she couldn't lift the sword.

"What gives Naruto, how can you wield something this heavy so easily?" Naruto shrugged. "No idea, guess it just likes me." he said smirking. He picked the sword back up, adhering it to his back with chakra. Tenten shook herself out of her daze. "So why are you here Naruto? It can't be for a weapon" She asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm actually clothes shopping, the only thing is, I've never been clothes shopping before. Heck I've never really shopped for anything."

"Are you looking for anything particular?" Naruto looked down at himself. "Something that doesn't scream 'kill me please!' if you have it in stock." Tenten giggled. "I'll see what I can find." Naruto began to browse the weapons on the wall as Tenten walked away to find clothes. After a few minutes she came back with a stack of clothes. "Here, try these on, the changing rooms are towards the back."

Naruto nodded and walked into the changing rooms. He set his sword outside his room and quickly changed clothes. After a bit he came out of the dressing room and Tenten could only stare in awe at the change. Naruto now wore long black shorts that went to mid calf, and had silver chains dangling from each of the legs. The pockets were large enough to carry scrolls, kunai, and whatever else he felt like putting in them.

He wore a black T-shirt that showed off his built muscles, his necklace laid over top of it. He had reattached the sword to his back, giving him a commanding presence. "So," he asked. "How do I look?" Tenten could only stare.

Cut, print, fade to black. That's the end of chapter two. For those of you that are thinking 'holy crap that wasn't two weeks.' I have one thing to say Oops. I actually forgot I was on summer vacation cause it just seemed like the weekend after being in school for so long. I'm sorry that it isn't as long as I said it was gonna be but take solace in the fact that it is indeed longer than the first chapter.

I really didn't want Naruto to wear full white for this fic, but rather black, so think of him as the angel of death. And that's it for my author's note, as I said before, more reviews mean faster updating. address all comments and concerns to your server. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or found confusing and I try to get back to you.

Ja Ne.

-Maelstromofire


	3. Chapter 3

Alright everybody, here's chapter 3 of Naruto: An angel in human form.

Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, you've been a big help. And to those of you that haven't reviewed, please do so, because if I don't get reviews, I won't have anything to write stories with, and if I don't have anything to write stories with I'LL HURT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SO BAD YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO KILL YOU!

Have a nice day everybody.

* * *

Naruto stared expectantly at Tenten. "You look good Naruto," she said, shaking of her stupor. "More like a ninja now." Naruto smiled a true smile, not the fake ones he normally gave to mask his sadness. "Tenten, I'm sorry but I have to go and meet up with a friend of mine, but maybe you'd like to spar sometime, I really don't know all that much about zanbato fighting style and I figured since you're the weapons mistress you might be able to help me."

Tenten smiled as well. "I'd like that Naruto, drop by if you ever need weapons or gear, I'll be holding you to that spar so don't forget." Naruto walked towards the doors. As he pushed them open he looked back over his shoulder at Tenten. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said, grinning. And then he was gone, like he had never even come into the shop.

Naruto strode through the streets of Konoha, wearing his new attire proudly. He continued through the village, not paying attention to those around him. Eventually he ended up at his destination, the Uchiha Compound. He knocked on the door but Sasuke didn't answer. Perplexed, he walked around to the back of the building. The Sasuke stood, throwing kunai and shuriken at targets vital points with deadly accuracy.

Naruto made his move as he saw Sasuke ready another kunai. "Hi Sasuke!!" he yelled. Sasuke flinched at the volume and his shot sailed wide, clattering into the stone wall instead of the target. "What?" he growled. Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, just felt like sayin' hi." Sasuke groaned.

"Why are you here Naruto?" the raven haired avenger asked. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday. And also ask you, have you thought anymore about what I told you yesterday." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "I have, and I agree with you. And I would like to ask a favor of you." Naruto knew this was important as Sasuke was actually showing him respect.

"What is it Sasuke?" he asked. "I wish to spar with you using my own power, and from that learn where I must train." Naruto nodded. "I'll do this, and after you find your weaknesses, I'll help you grow stronger, until you're a formidable foe even without the sharingan." Sasuke smiled a rare smile. "That you Naruto."

Naruto flashed a cheesy grin. "Don't worry about it, we can't fight here though. Let's head to a training ground I know."

(Training ground 23)

Tenten threw Kunai at the target, each piercing the exact center of the dummies vital points. After she did that she drew a katana from her weapons scroll, rushing forward and slicing the target to pieces with a series of well placed cuts. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her.

Naruto gave a large wave and she smiled brightly. "So Naruto," she called. "Are you here for that spar?" Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Tenten, I gotta fight Sasuke right now, you're welcome to watch though." She nodded and took a seat on ta stump where she would have a clear view of the battle.

Naruto stood across from Sasuke, the wind blew slightly, rustling the trees and dislodging a few leaves. "I'll warn you now Sasuke," The blond was saying. "I held back while we were in Team 7 together, and that fight between us only showed you a bit of what I could do." Sasuke smirked, slipping into his family's taijutsu stance. Naruto sighed. "Oh come on Sasuke, that style has more holes in it than a block of swish cheese, but I might as well show you its flaws."

Naruto settled into a loose stance, seemingly unprepared. He cut off the chakra from his back and the sword stabbed a foot into the ground. Sasuke made the first move. He rushed forward, aiming a punch at his teammates head. Naruto ducked the blow easily before grabbing his wrist, pulling it away and stabbing a pressure point on the underside of his arm with two fingers.

Naruto let go of his wrist and Sasuke backed away, groaning in pain. "Feel free to use ninjutsu, just no sharingan or curse seal, this is about your natural power. Sasuke nodded and began forming handseals for a jutsu that Naruto knew all too well. "**Katon: Goukakyuu!" **A large fireball spewed forth from the boys mouth, obscuring his vision of Naruto for a moment before it impacted. But the split second was all Naruto needed.

He quickly disappeared to reappear Behind Sasuke. "Too slow ." he muttered , the sound almost drowned out by the explosion of the fireball. He back handed Sasuke, sending him skidding across the ground. "Your dependency on the sharingan is already showing." he called as Sasuke got up off the ground. "You use it to predict your opponents movements so much that you no longer have to rely on your eyes, and as such haven't trained them."

He allowed Sasuke to get up before once more slipping into his fighting stance. This time it was Naruto that attacked. He dashed forward, dashed forward, feinting a punch a Sasuke's head. The avenger brought his arms up in a block onto for Naruto to knock his legs out from under him with a sweep kick. Sasuke fell too the ground and Naruto cast a worried glance at him.

"Did you really really on the sharingan and curse seal so much that you're this weak without them?" Naruto asked while helping the boy up. Sasuke only grunted. Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, you need to increase both your speed and chakra before you can even begin the training that I have in mind for you." Naruto had learned of the reconnaissance ability of the shadow clones after he had summoned them, but had played dumb to their abilities.

Sasuke stood. "Thank you Naruto, being defeated by you has shown me the flaws in my abilities and that I have relied on borrowed power for far too long." Naruto smiled, "It's no problem." Sasuke smiled slightly before turning away and walking back towards the Compund, no doubt to go train. He pulled his blade from the ground, placing it on his back.

Tenten got off the tree stump, walking towards Naruto while shaking her head in disbelief. "Add humbling an Uchiha to your list of achievements." She said. Naruto chuckled"Do you feel up to that spar?" he asked suddenly. She smirked, stepping away from him before dropping into a crouch, hands near her kunai pouches.

"I'm always ready for a spar." She said, pulling two kunai from the pouches before launching them at the blond haired wonder. Naruto quickly pulled out his own kunai, deflecting the ones Tenten had thrown before they could hit him.

He leapt backwards, drawning the sword from his back, holding it behind his back, parallel to the ground. "Remind me never to let you near pointy objects in you're ever mad at me." She laughed, pulling a scroll from her back pocket. She unrolled it before biting her thumb. She smeared the blood onto the scroll, grabbing the sword that came from it. The sword was a standard katana, but from the way she held it he could tell that she was experienced in wielding it.

Naruto flipped his zanbato so that the point faced his opponent before dashing forwards. He brought the sword crashing downwards toward he guard only for her to block it with relative ease. She pulled back, stabbing at his chest with her katana and putting Naruto on the defensive. He stepped back enough so that her next downwards srike missed before bringing his zanbato down towards her head. She quickly changed the direction of her swing, bringing the blade into an upwards arc.

Their sword collided in a shower of sparks, each struggling for dominance. "You're... really good at this." Naruto panted, fighting for the upper-hand in the deadlock. They spun away from each other before colliding in a clash of steel. "You aren't that bad yourself." Tenten said. Naruto swung a knee towards her midsection, which she easily blocked with one of her own. Though Konoha's Weapons Mistress had more than one trick up her sleeve.

She drew a kunai, stabbing towards Naruto, who had no choice but to turn his body to dodge the attack. He continued with the spin, dragging his zanbato with him. He swung the blade at Tenten's chest but she quickly broke free of the deadlock. She placed a single hand on the flat of Naruto's weapon, cartwheeling over it to dodge the attack. Naruto stared in amazement at her dexterity but was soon put on the defensive by a flurry of blows from the brown haired girl.

Naruto blocked atll the cuts, moving with a grace that shouldn't have been possible for one who wielded such a large weapon. He slammed his blade into Tenten's, their body's inches apart as each fought with all they had. Tenten flipped over Naruto's next swing, lashing out at Naruto's head with her katana as she fell. Naruto gripped her wrist, being unable to dodge the attack.

He moved closer to her, holding Tenten's arm above her head so she couldn't slice him. Tenten smirked, she had other ideas in mind. The bun haired girl dropped her blade, grabbing it with her free hand as it fell through the air. She slashed at Naruto's chest and he grunted in pain as it stabbed into his shoulder. He saw the look of horror on Tenten's face as she saw that she had stabbed him. He gripped her wrist, making sure she didn't let go of the sword.

He pulled away, wincing as the katana came free of his shoulder, but not really caring either way. Tenten dropped the weapon and began muttering a string of apologies. Naruto simply waved them all away, telling her it was fine. "You know though," he mused aloud. "I just bought this today and now it has a tear in it. Oh well, guess I'll just have to come back to your store and buy another one."

Tenten's face lit up when she saw that he wasn't angry with her, and not only that, he was coming back to the store to buy more! He smiled, the wound in his shoulder already beginning to heal. Naruto laid on the ground, hands behind his head as he stared upwards at the clouds that floated by. After a minute of indecision Tenten took a seat next to him, leaning back against the stump that she had sat on earlier.

"Naruto, are you sure that was your first time wielding a zanbato. Naruto shrugged as much as he could from his current position on the ground. "It's actually the first time I've ever used a weapon other than kunai or shuriken, but that sword, it just felt right in my hands, like I had wielded it my entire life. And while I can still remember times I didn't have it, I can't imagine how I lived without it." Naruto shrugged again.

"Seems kinda silly, doesn't it?" Tenten shook her head. "No Naruto, you have a special bond with your sword, a bond that makes you fight more efficiently. When we fought I felt as though you knew what you were doing, as if you'd used that sword of years. I didn't know how you knew managed to wield it so effectively, but it just seemed that I couldn't possibly be your first time using it, not from the ferocity and skill you fought with."

Naruto sat up, leaning against the stump as well. He palced his sword on his back, adhering it wish chakra before saying. "I'd like to spar with you again sometime." Tenten nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." Naruto stood, brushing the dirt from his shorts. He turned, offering his hand to Tenten. She took it and he helped her pull herself upright. "I'll see you later Tenten." He said, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Tenten stood in the middle of the feild, the wind blowing the leaves around her. A faint blush colored her cheeks.

"Why do I feel this way whenever I'm around him?" she asked herself. She shook her head, clearing it of thoughts of the blond haired boy before making her way back towards the weapons shop.

(Naruto's house)

Naruto appeared in front of the door to his apartment, glad that Ero-sennin had taught him shunshin no jutsu. He unlocked the door,stepping inside. He paused, narrowing his eyes. the was someone else in his house. He drew his zanbato from his back. Speaking of Ero-sennin. He grinned, throwing the weapon at the farthest wall as if it was little more than a toy. He heard and yelled and sensed a genjutsu being canceled. He peering into the shadow that covered his apartment to see his sensei flat on the ground, the sword a few inches away from impaling him.

He flicked on the lights before walking over to the man. He kicked him in the side. "Get up Ero-Sennin, my floor is not a pillow." He tore the zanbato from his wall, where it had been buried a foot deep. He placed it against the wall before walking back over to check on the perverted hermit. "Yep, he's out cold, some sensei he is." He placed his mouth next to his sensei ear and saying. "Sensei, you have to get up, Orochimaru's come back and he says he in your house... stealing your porn!"

Jiraiya jumped up faster than Naruto had ever seen anyone move. "Where is the Hebi-teme, I'll kill him!" He screamed. Naruto laughed loudly, causing Jiraiya to glare at the boy. "What are you laughing about Gaki? Stealing someone's porn is a terrible crime and those who commit it should get the death penalty!" Naruto only laughed more. "Ero-sennin, what would a pedophile like Orochimaru be doing with your type of porn?"

Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "He's going to burn it isn't he, that bastard! He must die!" Naruto only shook his head sadly at his sensei's antics. "It was a joke to get you awake." he explained, his sensei glared at him. "You shouldn't joke about the loss of porn boy, it is God's greatest gift to the world." Naruto chuckled. "I doubt that, she probably despises the stuff as much as I do.

Jiraiya stopped halfway through his rant. "What do you mean she?" Naruto continued like his mentor hadn't said a word. "Oh sure, you'll get accepted to her domain, but I bet she'll make you wish you were in Hell." Jiraiya blinked owlishly, confused. Naruto then explained everything that had happened since the Valley of the End, His death, meeting Kami, and becoming he angel on earth. To that Jiraiya had one thing to say. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

"Okay then, I believe you." Naruto just stared in amazement. "Just like that?" he asked, dumbfounded. "Just like that." Jiraiya said, nodding.

And that's the end of chapter 3, I'll probably have chapter 4 up Tuesday if you're lucky. Sorry it's not 3,000 words, it's pretty close though. Read, review, question and comment I do what I can to answer you.

Ja Ne,

-maelstromofire


	4. Chapter 4

Alright everybody, here's chapter 4. sorry if it's a bit later than any of my other chapters that you got in a day coughaplausecough

audience: "We love you Maelstromoflames!"

But guys I really am playing this by ear, I have no plot, not even sure where I'm goin with the story, so updates may be sparaodic at time, I'm thinking about putting the Akatsuki in here soon. Tell me what you think. So you read, you review, and I'll make the stories. Here we go!

Chapter four: The war.

* * *

Naruto cast a bemused glance at jiriaya. "Just like that? You sure?" Jiriaya nodded. "Wierd stuff always does seem to happen to you gaki, weird even by ninja standards." Naruto laughed lightly before taking a seat on his busted couch. He placed his feet on the coffee table in front of him. "So how come you're here sensei?"

A worried look crossed Jiriaya's face. "I've got some bad news for you. I've already discussed this with Tsunade-hime, but you need to know as well." Naruto nodded, taking his feet off the coffee table and leaning slightly towards Jiriaya, showing he was serious. "The thing is, Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru like the snake had planned, so I have no doubt that he's going to come here and try to take him by force."

Naruto's eyes shot wide open. "But there's no way he can defeat us with just Oto, it's suicide, he'd be send thousands of men on a suicide mission there was no hope of completing!" Jiriaya shook his head, "I wish it was just Otogakure, nut Orochimaru knows that he has no chance of getting sasuke if he only brings sound. He's enlisted Kusa(grass), Iwa(Stone), and Kumo(cloud) to fight with him."

Naruto paled, he was not an idiot, even though he pretended to be, it had made his life easier. He'd read textbooks, geography, and politics, and knew that these were all enemies that hated Konoha and had farely large shinobi forces. "What about Kiri(mist), and Ame(rain)?"

Jiriaya shook his head. "They've taken no side so far, Kiri won't help us, We pride bloodlines and they destory them. And Ame, they've been cut off for a long time, I doubt they'll even take a side." Naruto shook his head, before getting up and slamming a fist into the wall. "Damn it! Suna will help us I know, but we don't have many other allies! We have small allies, taki(waterfall), andYuki(snow), but they have small military forces and will be of little to no help at all! " Jiriaya nodded, he had gone over these facts before he came here.

"I know, I hate to say it, but we might lose this war." Naruto slumped against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor. "What can we do then, against such odds do we have any hope?" Jiriaya smiled sadly. "We might be able to get Kiri to help us if we make ask correctly, but it's a very slim chance. I'm sorry but there's worse news."

Naruto looked up from his position on the floor. "Akatsuki's on the move again." Naruto eyes shot open. "That doesn't nesessarily mean they're after you. Kumo has it's own jinchuuriki, as does Suna, most likely they won't attack during the war, but they might and if they do, depending which village they attack, it may turn the tide of the war."

Naruto sighed. "But it's a two out of three chance that their attacks will weaken us, and if they take out Gaara Suna will lose one of their strongest shinobi and will eventually crumble under the onslaught." Jiraiya crouched down to Naruto's level. "These are rumors I got from my intellegence sources, the war will happen, but a country of more may back out of the deal, kusa being the most likely as they have no reason to attack us."

"Iwa and Kumo are the least likely to back out, Iwa because of their grudge against the fourth hokage, and kumo because they desire the Byakugan. But these armies haven't even begun to form yet, much less form battle strategies on how or when they're going to attack. We have a year at least and Tsunade-hime has sent ambassadors to try and ally us with Ame and Kiri, if we can do that we can stand a chance."

"But what can we do in one year that will help us, I know Kiri has great swordsman, but what does Konoha have?" Jiraiya smiled. "Konoha has two of the sannin, and you." Naruto's eyes widened. "What can I do, I'm the container of the fox, but if I use it I'll be more likely to attack our own armies than theirs."

Jiraiya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Train Naruto, train and become strong, I have to collect more information and... I can't take you with me this time. Tsunade-hime with make an announcement about the war in a few days, it'll be your responsibility to take care of your friends and to make them stronger, you have to Naruto, to keep them safe." Naruto looked away, sadness evident in his eyes.

"But what if I can't do it, what if I'm not strong enough and they get killed because I couldn't protect them, and they die! I can't do it Sensei!" Jiraiya smiled sadly, saying five words before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I believe in you Naruto."

* * *

Hey guys, new poll, who wants there to be a timeskip to the day of the war with a stronger Naruto and who wants it to be a drawn out proccess with him training all his friends. It's a one or the other poll and whatever you pick will determine a lot in the story. His relationship with Tenten will increase either way but if we do time-skip you'll be hearing about it through flashbacks. But also if we do timeskip you won't have to read chapter after chapter of his friends slowly getting stronger and we can just continue with the story.

Sorry this chapter's so short but I gotta go places today and I wanted you guys to have as much time to decide on the poll as possible. The poll is open in my profile so vote if you feel like it, but if you don't vote don't complain how unfair it is that your choice didn't get picked. The poll will be closed in a week and then I'll start working on the story again.

Ja ne

-maelstromoflames


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everybody, here's chapter 5, and we all know what the doctor prescribes for colds... that's right, timeskips! I decided to close the pole early and update because it seemed like time skip was getting the majority of the votes. I'm sorry to all of you that think I ended the pole to soon but I can't stop writing for a week, not when I don't have something solid to think about ideas for. I'm very sorry.

I will include a translation for techniques I have created, other than that you can look the other ones up. Fien I'll put in an index at the end... whiners

The Eve of Death

(**One year later**)

Naruto stood atop a light pole near the outskirts of Konoha, looking over the area that would soon become a battlefield for a war so large it would rival the size of the First Great Shinobi war. He sighed, thinking of the destruction that was to come. No matter how much stronger he had become in the past year, he knew thousands of people would die, his own people, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His previous clothes had been torn during the intense training he had gone through, himself and his friends. He now wore a black T-shirt with white angel wing designs on the back of it, but his zanbato covered most of them, making it seem like the sword had grown wings if you looked at him from the back.

His chain shorts had been replaced with black pants tucked into black combat boots. He had kept the chains connected to the pants, going from the waist of the pants before wrapping around the legs and attaching to the pockets. They held special meaning to him now.

His hitai-ate was now tied around his neck, letting his blond hair fall into his eyes. The battlefield was rugged, similar to a mountain range in the amount of rocks that jutted from it, but also like a plain by how flat the actually ground was. The rocks and dirt were grey but he knew that soon they would be stained red with the blood of his comrades and enemies.

Flames spun around his body, momentarily obscuring it from view and before the tongues of fire flickered out of existence, leaving a battlefield completely devoid of life. That was how the battlefield would look in a few days as well, completely devoid of life, but by no means empty.

He reappeared in a slurry of flames at Konoha's main gates, not even startling those that were gathered there. Before Naruto stood his soldiers, they had once been academy students together, though maybe not all at the same time. But no longer, now they were soldiers under Naruto's command. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Higurashi Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino and Sakura had trained under Tsunade-sama when they had learned of the war and were now accomplished medic nin. They believed that they would be of more use in the hospital directly and were now stationed there, ready to help any casualty that was admitted.

In the past year they had trained hard and had all become chunin during the next exams, though tension was high as the exams had been held in Iwagakure. Naruto had made Tokubetsu Jonin because of his command of a team during the survival portion of the Iwa exams, all his team emerging alive and unharmed despite attempts on Naruto's life because of his resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage.

He had been placed in charge of a platoon for the upcoming battle and had specifically requested those he had worked with during his years at the academy and again during the exams in Iwa. He had chosen not to wear the black flak jacket he had been issued for this meeting, wanting to appear in his battle attire.

His team was dressed in their battle gear(think shippuden clothes), prepared for the battle ahead of them, they were nervous and he knew, and as such it was his responsibility as team leader to calm their nerves. "Alright team, listen up." His team stood straighter and he smiled slightly.

"You all know that we'll be facing a great many shinobi nations in the upcoming war, and I know you are nervous to be facing such odds. Hokage-sama was able to establish an alliance with both Kirigakure and Amegakure, so we can expect help from the, as well as the Kiri no shinobi Gatana Nana Ninshuu. Know that as my team I will not allow a single one of you to die; that is not an option for me."

He sighed, looking at the ground. He was too young to have so many lives placed under his command. He looked back up. "Even with the extra help from Ame and Kiri, It is still four against four, and they have larger numbers of shinobi in their population. We must each fight our best and take down as many as we can. On a final note, you have all trained hard to fight for your village, and I am proud of you."

A loud cheer rose from the assembled ninja and he smiled, they had no idea what they were up against. In a effort to thin out Iwa's forces, he had been sent to an outpost they had set up near Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki was now listed as an S-Rank shinobi in Iwa's bingo book, crimes: The death of and entire platoon of Iwa nin, more than 200 soldiers in all.

He dismissed those that had assembled before him before walking over to Tenten. "How was I?" he asked, somehow incredibly tired. "You did fine Naruto-kun; you inspired a lot of confidence in your troops." He sighed, sitting down and against the wall before pulling Tenten into his lap with a slight squeak from the girl. "You're sure I did alright?" he asked. "You did great." She assured him, before kissing him lightly. She pulled back and smiled, as did he.

He laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her midsection before pulling her back into him. "You're really one of the best things that's ever happened to me you know?" She smiled, though he couldn't see it. "I know, besides," she said smugly. "I'm the best thing that happened to anyone." Naruto laughed. Tenten leaned back into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

She sighed contentedly. "Be careful tomorrow alright?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes. "Yeah, I'll be careful." He said softly. "You promise?" she asked with a small pout her lips. "Yeah, I promise." He said, before leaning down and kissing her. The pout instantly vanished to be replaced with a bright smile. He lifted her off his lap, the pout coming back to her face when she had to leave the constant warmth that Naruto exuded. Naruto placed her on the ground as he stood up, but seeing her pout he scooped her into his arms where she snuggled into his chest.

He quickly got to her house, having been there many times over the past year. He rang the doorbell and after a moment Tenten's father answered it, snickering as he saw the sight before him. Naruto shrugged helplessly as Tenten had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around his neck, refusing to let go.

After several minutes of struggle her father eventually pulled the sleeping girl off the embarrassed blond. He laid her gently on her bed before walking back to Naruto, who had taken a seat on the couch. "She's in your platoon isn't she?" The man asked; a serious look on his face.

Naruto nodded. "Keep her safe." Was all he said before Naruto was ushered out the door. Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind of flames once more to reappear in front of his apartment. He pushed open the door. He never kept it locked, he had traps coded to his chakra that would... disuade anyone from trying to break in. He sighed as he felt a familiar chakra signature inside his house.

"And yet somehow Ero-Sennin always manages to bypass those traps." He raised a hand in greeting, though he couldn't see the man. "Ohayo, Ero-sensei." He heard a groan from the back of the room and felt a chakra pulse as a genjutsu was dispelled. His sensei stood before him almost instantly, but it had no effect on the blond haired jinchuuriki. "Ero-sennin, you're in the way, I'm tryin to get to my eggs, which I can't do if you're standing in front of my refrigerator."

The man sulked a moment before leaving to go sit on the couch. Naruto pulled out milk three eggs, and a frying pan. As he pulled the ingreadients from the fridge he directed his questions at Jiriaya, even though he didn't face the man. "Why are you here sensei?" he asked as he turned on the stove. He quickly cracked the eggs and poured the milk into the frying pan, intent on making scrambled eggs.

"The battle's tommorow, are you ready?" Naruto shrugged, tossing the eggs into the air before catching them in the pan. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Because the armies are on the move and will arrive here soon, most likely tommorow." Naruto nodded, dishing the eggs onto two plates. He grabbed two forks, tossing one to Jiraiya before handing him his plate. "Do you have any idea about their battle plans or how they're gonna attack?"

"Most likely they'll attack Hi no kuni from all sides in a simaltaneous assault, Amegakure is closest to Kusa so they've already sent a small force to inflict damage on Kusa's army's before they can attack. Kusa's a lot smaller than Ame and has very few shinobi, those that they do have are very weak, they don't even have a kage. What could they be thinking, attacking with such a small force is suicide."

Naruto shrugged, eating his eggs. "What about Oto," he asked. "They're small but what's the condition of their shinobi." Jiraiya grimaced. "oto may be small but Orochimaru-teme recruited quite a few missing nin when he established his hidden village, most of them being A to S class shinobi." Naruto cursed before taking another bite of eggs.

"Have Suna and Kiri sent in troops yet?" he asked. Jiraiya nodded. "They each haveve sent if around 50 of their shinobi population and have the rest ready to send in on a moments notice if they're needed. The Kiri no shinobi Gatana Nana Ninshuu arrived yesterday and have set up camp near the main battlefield. We'll have Oto and Kusa attacking from the North and Northwest, have you trained your platoon with those jutsu's I showed you?"

Naruto nodded proud of his team. "Yes, most of them were able to learn Katon: Goukayuu as well as Katon: Gouryuuka as for those that had a wind element, they were tought Fuuton: Daitoppa, and Fuuton: Reppushou those that couldn't learn wind and fire were taught Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri and also Suiton: Suijinheki as a defensive ability. Neji Hyuuga refused to learn any ninjutsu techniques other than his families style and has achieved Kaiten Katame Yaribusuma."

Jiraiya nodded appreciatively. "And what of you, which oneshave you learned Naruto?" the boy smirked. "All of them." he said simply. Jiraiya cupped a hand to his ear. "What was that gaki?" he asked. "All of them." he said again. Jiraiya eyes widened. "You have three elemental affinities?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "As far as I can tell,learned those pretty easily." Jiraiya whistled in amazement. "Congratualations gaki." They were both done with their eggs and walked to the sink before placing their plates in it and stting back down.

"You'll be here for this fight, right sensei?" Naruto asked. Jiraya nodded. "I wouldn't miss seeing you fight for the world Naruto." Naruto's eyes widened. Only once before had his sensei ever called him by his name and that was when he was incredibly drunk. Jiraiya was proud of him. Naruto smiled. "Thank you sensei, keep safe tommorow, Baa-chan would be sad if you died and,so would I." Jiraiya ruffled his students hair, to which the boy responded by knocking his hand away. The older aman smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.

Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves, just like one year ago. Naruto sighed and began to ready himself for war.

* * *

**Jutsu list**

**Katon: Goukayuu** (great fireball): the user draws chakra into their lungs and exhales it as a stream of fire that will then erupt in a ball of flames. C Rank, offensive ninjutsu

**Katon: Gouryuuka** (great dragon fire): The user draws chakra into their lungs before expelling them as dragon head fireballs, these fireballs are so powerful they can punch through stone walls. B Rank, offensive ninjutsu

**Fuuton: Renkuudan** ( Drilling air projectile ): The user draws air into their lungs, compressing it with chakra before firing it back out, as a large ball, much like a canon. C Rank, offensive ninjutsu

**Fuuton: Reppushou** (gale wind pam): Used to send a large blast of air towards and opponent, when used with thrown weapons it will increase their power. C Rank, supplementary ninjutsu

**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri** ( rising water cutter): the user stomps their foot into a pool of water, infusing it with chakra and causing a slicing water wave to shoot forward, cutting through opposition. C Rank, offensive ninjutsu

**Suiton: Suijinheki** ( water encampment wall): The user blows a stream of water from their mouths that will then be used to counter incoming attacks and projectiles by forming a wall of water around the user. B Rank, Defensive ninjutsu

**Kaiten Katame Yaribusuma** (rotating defense spears): similar to the kaiten but the user forces the chakra out in pulses from the tenketsu, creating high points and low points in the kaiten and giving it power not only to defend but to cut and damage as well. B Rank, offensive/Defensive ninjutsu

* * *

Alright everybody, that was chapter 5, the eve of death. read, review, poll is now closed, deal with it.

Next time:

Oto and Kusa platoons charged at his small band of troops, intent of capturing them in a pincer movement. Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Only on Mondays." he muttered, drawing his zanbato and charging into the oncoming sound army.


	6. Authors note

Hey guys, sorry to tell ya but I'll be taking a weeklong break to work on my actual story, it's been getting neglected with all the time I've spent on this one. So see you guys in a week!

Oh and by the way, don't comment on this chapter, I don't want my review count going up just cause of some authors note that's gonna be deleted anyway. If you really need to say something send me a pm.

-Maelstromoflames


End file.
